


A Long Walk Home

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, So much angst, angry cinnamon roll, long day in mercia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Cog to go bye-bye. AU where Boris goes after Cog instead of staying in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I did not own any of the characters. All are owned by the author chikuto. Fic was made before pg 62, so different message on letter.

Boris woke awfully late that morning. Maybe it was the cause of studying late, maybe he was exhausted of all his princely duties, maybe he was just tired. Whatever the reason, he severely regretted it. He got out of bed and prepared for the day, completely unaware of the sound of footsteps outside his door. He walked over to the curtains and let the sun shine in. It was brighter than usual today. Today’s gonna be a good day, I can just feel it! Boris thought to himself. Maybe I’ll ditch math lessons today and race Cog from one side of Mercia to the other. Boris put on the last touch to his uniform and finished planning out his day with Cog, oh I have great prank to play on Christian, I’ll run it by cog to make sure its fool proof. Boris was now aware of the wide grin spread across his face and did his best to stifle it. Nothing could go wrong today, I feel invincible! He opened his door and took one step out of his bedroom. A small crinkle sound stopped him from go any further. He looked down and found what looked to be an envelope under foot. He picked up and examined it. A footprint was left where he stepped on it, but he could still make out Cog’s messy handwritten Boris. Without thinking Boris immediately opened the letter. Some of the ink was faded from what looked like little droplets of…. Water?  
“What, was he sweating?” The words were still legible though. 

~Boris,  
I know I said I wouldn’t go but I had time to rethink things over. I’ve decided to go Boris. I’m really really really really sorry. But don’t worry I’ll be back in a year. It seems like a long time but my new boss says it’ll go by fast. I promise you when I get back we’ll go on more adventures. I want you to know I’m going COMPLETELY of my own will. You should give this Alex guy a chance. I understand if you don’t like him, and I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. I would still like to keep contact if that’s ok with you, but, god Boris please still be my friend.   
-Cog~

Boris’ smile was completely gone now and so was he. The moment he finished, he began running. Ignoring every “Morning your highness,” “Where’s the fire,” “Hey did you hear-” He pushed by every servant, soldier, aristocrat, but he was stopped by his own father.   
“Where is he?”  
“Boris-”   
“WHERE IS HE!?”  
“I’m sorry son, he just left-”   
Boris didn’t let his father continue and kept running, and running, and running. He finally arrived to the hangers and jumped on the first Kleinship in sight.   
“How much fuel?” He yelled to Penny.  
“Cog had us just fill them, said you might want them filled each morning-”  
FWOOOOOOOOOOM!  
“Go get him kid,” Penny sighed.  
Boris pushed the Kleinship more than what Cog had already warned him to ever do, but he could still make out the shape of the Arcadian ship. Just a little closer!   
Leo was observing the kingdom of Mercia, contrary to what Alex complains over, Leo actually found this kingdom quite magnificent. However he saw something approaching rather quickly, hunh? It looked quite familiar. Was it a bird? No, no bird could fly that fast. Was it an enemy? No they’d be shooting at this point. But it was definitely a Mercian, that pilot was wearing a Mercian garb. That new kid probably left something- wait why aren’t they slowing down?  
“HIT THE DECK!” Leo yelled as a glider landed not elegantly on the ship. The pilot didn’t looked harmed, heck he didn’t even look phased by his landing skills. Leo walked to the intruder with intent to apprehend him, but a wave of the hand from Alex stopped him.   
“What do we owe the pleasure of his young majesty?” Alex bowed.   
“COG!” Said person was picking himself off the ground from where he dodged the glider.   
“Boris? What-” Boris already had a hand on Cog’s arm and was beginning to drag him back to the kleinship.   
“We’re going home.” Cog retracted his arm back.   
“Boris, I can’t.”   
“Your Majesty,” Alex began.  
“Shut up!” Boris bellowed back.   
“Boris please, I’ve already agreed. You need to go back. Your temper tantrum isn’t going to help anything.” Cog’s eyes were pleading.   
“DO you really want to go? Was it something I said?” Boris expression was no longer boiling anger but one of sorrow, desperation even.   
“No Boris, no I-” Cog’s gaze paned over to Alex’s who was glaring right back as if to say: don’t you even dare utter a hint. “Boris I want to go, of my own free will. It’s nothing you said, it’s nobody’s fault Boris. I want to go, and I won’t be forever. Please stop making this out to be harder than it already is.”   
“But-”  
“Go home Boris." Cog’s demand had no room for debate. Boris was utterly stunned and didn’t realize Cog had already began walking away. He went through a door that led down to the under belly of the ship.   
“Cog!” Boris raced after but found the door locked, really it was Cog leaned against the door with all his might. Alex still had the crew ordered not to intervene. “Cog! Come back!”  
Cog slid down the door and pulled his legs towards him. He wrapped his arms around them and quietly whispered, “go home Boris... please." Boris barely caught that crack in Cog’s voice when he uttered please.   
Boris let out an angered huff and turned back to the ship, “dammit cog,” he uttered. He got back on the glider but was stopped by Alex.  
“I hope this hasn’t put a-” Alex began.  
“Shut it asshole.” Boris interrupted for the second time that day and flew off.  
………………………………………………….  
The Mercia fortress was in a fit of distress, nobody had heard from the prince since he had left. Rumors were beginning to travel that they took the prince hostage, the he left with Cog, or heavens worse than anything… crashed. But the emperor’s worries were put to ease when the Esther walked in and said they found him just outside of Mercia, his glider had ran out of fuel from a long flight around the kingdom. Not once had to gone below the clouds till he was forced to by his ships desperate please for more fuel.  
“Well, where is he then?” the emperor demanded.   
Esther sighed, “He has ordered the guards to pick up his ship and take it back to the hangar. He has ordered that no one disturb him. He is currently walking back to the fortress and wants to be left alone. What should we do your majesty?”  
“…… Do what he says, leave him. He needs time to himself. Just keep an eye on him from afar.”   
That day seemed to mock poor young Boris. The sun shined brighter than ever and as it got later, he thought to himself, “The only thing that would complete my misery is if started down pouring rain.” However rain never fell and the sky was clear and beautiful, Boris didn’t really realize that he wished for it to rain so his misery was completed. Boris didn’t get back till midnight, and when he did, people that passed by respected his wishes and still made no attempt to speak or bother him. He opened the door to his room and collapsed on the floor but not before making sure the door was locked. His father came by the next morning on knocked on his door. Boris was still where he collapsed the day previous and made no move to open his door.  
“It won’t be forever son, he’ll be back soon. Don’t worry he’ll be back soon.” His father comforted.   
“But I miss him.”


End file.
